Welcome to London
by Alexathenle
Summary: Welcome my friends to the city of the living, in the mouth of the dead. The City of Blood has lost it's shifter ruler and gangs struggle for control. Talitha has choose her side but so has her soulmate Red 3
1. Prologue

Welcome to London  
  
"Blood runs in the streets of London. Blood drips into every knock and cranny. Blood possess the women, terrifies the children and destroys the men. Welcome my friends to the city of the living, in the mouth of the dead."  
  
London is at the height of its power. The city is one of the night. Dark forces control it. Families struggle for power in a never-ending battle of chance. The king is dead, his sons battle for power, whilst Lord after Lord tries to take it himself. Rebels from the outlying states continually raid the metropolis.  
  
In the outer countries, The states are ripped by civil conflict, the North of Europe starved by famine, the south ravage by tribes from Africa. Africa is ripped apart by religious battles, as China isolates itself. The middle East is as ever rapped in it's own war, Oceania is braced for war, but has been peaceful for almost 10,000 years, since the millennium battle.  
  
In the midst of this, the great power that London became throughout the previous century under the careful guidance of King Luther was weakened by his death. All raise arms, from every corner of the world, they unite for a war that will decide the fate of the City of Blood. 


	2. Truth is Someone Lying

I was overwhelmed by the response I got for the last one, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about delay it's what school and birthday does to you.  
  
Red 2 Reviews!  
  
Sparkle: please please keep reading!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: She always is. Fate is fickle my friend. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Pandie: I am sorry. But red deserves it chauvinist pig. I ain't promising no happy endings ok? I should really start reading that again..  
  
Anitia: Dude sorry ok.. ( 2nd last what? Thank you.!  
  
practikalmagik : Here is red 3 and don't have apanic attack!  
  
Dolphin:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Oligirl: I am amazed at his patients myself. But soulmates are soulmates. But don't be too pitiful for him.. He is evil.  
  
Nikki: Cos she's Red's girl. Duh!  
  
Zabella: Thank you.  
  
Shelli: Have you found your soulmate? Shows what imagination I have having the same ending don't it? I am evil.. so sue me.  
  
Redaura: Language language! It's not long if you live forever. Well done on learning to spell your name.  
  
SkyDrache: Stoned probably. I can't remember. Oh well. Well Red would probably come back as well. They are both damn annoying like that.  
  
Intoduction Reviews:  
  
Shadow: Me mean? I don't think so!  
  
Redaura: Now suit you at all?  
  
Kitty Maxwell: It worked I have 2 reviews from you! I am not complaining however! Do I chocolate Ice cream?  
  
Anatia: Dude, I doubt I will get more than 150 reviews!! I doubt weather I'll get a hundred!  
  
Practikalmagik: You wouldn't be saying that if you met Red on a dark night.  
  
Please read shameless plug at bottom of page!  
  
Truth is someone lying  
  
Talitha opened her eyes to the never-ending darkness that enraptured her body and soul. "Get your arse outer bed Tali before I come in there and kick it out for you." Talitha groaned and pulled off the wonderfully warm covers.  
  
She pulled ruffly on her dressing gown hook and dragged it across the stone floor as she waded into the kitchen. Old Mary was there as she had been all of Talitha's 16years. At 112 Mary was old even for a witch, in human years she looked about 55. A round plump woman with a permanently happy expression.  
  
Walking over to the merrily bubbling cauldron Talitha dipped her finger in it, pulling out some puke like green liquid with lumps. A large smack came down on her hand, and Old Mary pushed passed Talitha and back to the pot.  
  
Talitha stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking slightly at the lump. She inwardly sighed a sigh of contentment. From passed experience Talitha knew the more putrid Old Mary's cooking looked, the more tasty it was.  
  
Moving back Talitha headed back to the table, which she had passed on the way and settle into the comfiest chair, which was in her place at the table, not you understand by coincidence. Sitting up suddenly she grimaced.  
  
It was not the right chair. Someone had moved HER chair. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked round the table for the right chair. All were wooden with padding on top, decorated in various fashions of black flowers and animals.  
  
However some had more of the padding missing than others. Such as Falme's which had no soft padding only broken springs and the cover was ripped. His was still in his place. Falme had not taken her chair.  
  
Marie. Well she normally sat on Falme anyway, so why would she? And being vampires neither of them sat down to eat as much as the rest. Hmmm. What about Basset? He maybe very old, but he did like his practical jokes.  
  
And Helix. Well he was the only one sitting in his chair. And the only looking at her with the utmost suspicion. Or maybe that was because she was looking like she was about to kill him with her eyes? But Helix didn't play practical jokes. No too mature.  
  
The chairs... All were there so one must be hers. Yes Basset. He was up late last night and was- She was cut short by Helix interrupting her. "What has happened?"  
  
"Shut up." Her reply was short and sharp. He eyed her until she explained further. " I am solving the case of the misplaced chair." He raised his eyebrow so far it almost disappeared into his hairline.  
  
"Basset changed it because he didn't like having a spring in his back the whole time he ate."  
  
"He doesn't need to eat, he's a vampire, if you hadn't noticed. Plus he should have asked, and he doesn't bruise!" Talitha exclaimed with the full strength of her voice.  
  
"Miss Talitha Isabella Montague, please behave. I merely replaced your chair because mine was uncomfortable and I had had it for years. If you feel so strongly I shall willingly change it back." Damn right you'll change it back, Talitha mentally hurled all abuse at him that she could, knowing that Helix being a witch couldn't hear it and tell her off and Basset would just laugh anyway.  
  
"Someone better wash their mouths out with soup." Falme said jovially as he always was first thing in the evening. His soulmate followed him, Marie as ever smiling as well. Sometimes it made Talitha sick.  
  
"Hey Tali. Heard Helix yell at you already, and that was to get up, so by your standards you're doing quite well." Marie's body and manner were of a gentle twelve year old, yet Talitha knew she was very old.  
  
Tali grinned and shrugged off the praise. "Meeting in an hour everyone." Helix reminded everyone to the sounds of many 'oh fuck it', 'not another hour of boredom' and Talitha's 'Good I need to catch up on my sleep'.  
  
Half and hour later Tali and Marie were gathered in the bedroom that they, according to guidelines they shared, however Marie lived more in Falme's room.  
  
"Five minutes" Was Helix's shout from the other room. In the wooden framed house, with it's stone brick walling, Talitha felt what she could never be. A lady. Powerful and rich. She did not like many of the saps of London, live in slums, instead she lived on Tamara turf, under a safe roof not far from the centre. She had even once glimpsed King Luther, the great bear shifter king, before that is he died.  
  
Before the wars began. Before 10,000 years was up. Before whoever was next took over.  
  
Talitha examined herself. She did not like the customary dresses all the lady's of society wore. They did not allow you to fight. Instead she and most fighting females of Tamara wore long loose robes, which were light and layered. They were tied once under the bust and once very loosely around the waist.  
  
To face the weather the ladies generally wore cloaks that hung, attached via a broach, off there shoulders and onto the ground.  
  
Talitha picked up her stake and silver knife attaching them to her thigh on a leather sash she had taken off a werewolf. She then pulled her hair into a tight bun, a small streak of ashy white blonde hung on her face. She had four streaks of this colour in her hair.  
  
"Ladies we don't have all night." Falme sounded impatient. Marie glanced worriedly at the door.  
  
"I think we are about ready. Hold on I haven't- Tali, honey, have you seen my- you know." She looked desperate. Talitha's mind blanked on what Marie was on about. "Look, boys," Marie seeing Tali's confusion, continued, "We'll catch you up in a minute alright?"  
  
Sounds of consent reached through the door and heavy footsteps signalled there departure. Marie turned to Tali and whispered, "Where are my pants?" Talitha burst instantly into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Your.... (laugh).... not.... (laugh).... wearing... (laugh) them?" Talitha asked choking as she spoke. Marie shook her head, her face a florissant pink. "Ok ok, when did you last" Talitha dissolved into laughter.  
  
"I hate you." Marie said as she dived out the room. Into Falme's room, that would be the last place she had them on, thought Talitha still marginally hysterical.  
  
Eventually they both made their way to the front door, pants and all, and walked out into the evening biting air. It was at that exact point that they both realised they forgot to pick up their cloaks.  
  
An old pervy gentlemen walked passed the ogling there breasts and smiling to himself. Talitha crossed her arms and respectfully gave the man the finger.  
  
After a period of half an hour, Talitha and Marie managed to work out where the building was and how to find it. "Next time," Marie commented resolutely, "I'll go pantless."  
  
This made them hysterical. They reached the meeting hall still hysterical. They entered the quiet, packed hall still hysterical.  
  
Silence deafened them. Talitha swore under her breath and Marie grimaced. A strong hand pulled them out of the doorway and into the warm heat.  
  
Talitha blushed to see the General of Tamara Dan. He was joint leader with James. Dan, Talitha had only seen from great distances. He was a vampire to hold in ore. He was old, he was respected, he was great with a sword, and he was practically the fittest guy Talitha had ever seen.  
  
He was in the dark corner now, pulling the girls against the back fire. He then stood in the dark waiting for the formal proceeding to take place. The meeting would be a lecture on current situations, by the 2nd of Tamara, the wonderful, Talitha thought sarcastically, Basset. No one saw the leaders, either of them normally at least. But he was here now.  
  
I must come late more often. Talitha grinned as the thought circled her mind.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest it." Dan spoke from behind her.  
  
-*-  
  
Ok shameless Plug inserted here! -( Do you *ultra dramatic* want to be a part of the Fourth Fighters? Do you want to be in the same town as Red? If so *cheesiest smile in history of cheesy smiles* Join the Fourth RPG, run by me and Redaura (not up and running yet, still excepting members!: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/The_Fourth_RPG/  
  
REVIEW! It's hard going back to no reviews.... please? I miss the sounds of You have email, then fanfiction.net review alert....  
  
( 


	3. Nobody's Dream

The Fourth RPG is still excepting members.. Red is a character!   
  
Redaura: Yes I do know you don't like that bit! Dan in the grand scheme of things.. well by the end of this chapter you will know.  
  
Shadow: I do intend to update at least once a week. I am way ahead of the chapter I am on at the moment, due to the fact I was worried about school work piling up and didn't start. Today I finished chapter 9.  
  
PractikalMagik would like all of her readers to know that if I can do a terrible plug then so can she. She is at the moment stuck in the New Forest with only a laptop to arm her so she will be writing a lot.  
  
Kitty Maxwell: *Holds out hands for Ice Cream*  
  
Dolphin: I forgot to use then that's why. I haven't sent this chapter to you, so no checking here, but fuck it. I will let you spell check the next.  
  
Ashley: It's great to hear from you! I suggest if you need him daily then read 1/7th of this every day and then it will be time for the next update. Or gorge. The decision is yours.  
  
Nobody's dream  
  
She turned to him, her face flashing a dark red. He looked slightly amused. She turned her attention back the speaker, Basset on the main stage. "So I am here to dispense with the information our informants have given us."  
  
"You all know our King Luther died. He was the person responsible for this country. He is the reason London is the great city it is." A murmur followed, 'the city of blood'. " He died, so it is claimed from poison. His sons stand accused. One of the sons is as you know married to the son the house of Vaciola."  
  
"The Vaciola, a long standing Vampire gang, from before Rome collapsed. Many followers. They have never liked the Shifters in charge, they may seize power themselves as they are strong and many believe in the 'old way'. Ruthless is the extreme and never surrender. Lead by a Vampire named Rad."  
  
"Rad as far as we know covers his eyes at all times, which can be used to identify him. He has black hair and is about 6'4. His son made the foolish choice of marrying the daughter of the king but we cannot get to her and his mother is unknown. His seconds are Niocoli, black hair black eyes, has Vampire lady, Sashqua, and Li Guan Wu, vampire, brown hair and Chinese."  
  
"The main competition to the Vaciola is the Redferns. Lead by the fiend Ares Redfern. A heartless man who has ruled them since the fall of Rome if not before. He has no female. He is a great believer in art and culture, his intelligence is extraordinary. Second is Troy Redfern. He is of no real importance."  
  
"Nicks, the main shifter party. They have been crippled, I know, by the loss of their leader, and great suspicion against his own son, but they are still extremely strong. They could still keep control. This is, after all, a battle for London."  
  
"Leader at the moment is unsure. The son Timin, is supposedly so. He is a sea serpent shifter, so keep him away from water and you'll live. Second ZaciLeopold, calm gentle and a great father to his many sons. His great weakness you see. Lion shifter."  
  
"The Fireborns. Perhaps the most likely to succeed. The Witches are growing in strength and the circle tells us they will be in control next. However fate can always change. Dark witches, but very powerful."  
  
"Leader Unknown, shrouded in secret. We still have sources looking out for it. Second Kieran Hadley. I think you all remember Kieran from that bar, last year." A mutter and a cough shuffled themselves through the room and several grins plastered themselves on peoples faces.  
  
"My friend s, this leaves only one gang left. The Tamara. Mixed with the resources from all the species, fighting with the help from China to the US, yes my friend we the Tamara are something to be feared."  
  
"Lead by Adeilo and Dan, seconded by Diallo, we shall be victorious."  
  
Talitha thought. Why did Adelio and Dan have no second names. And Dan and Adelio? They were common names, but both were vampire, probably lamia. Talitha sighed.  
  
There was very little hope the Tamara would gain and rule London. They were to small and too absorbed in their own little problems. Each had a past. No one came to the Tamara when they had a choice between them and another.  
  
"You really think so?" A voice hushed in her ear. She jumped and turned to see Dan behind her. First Basset stealing her chair and now the leader eves dropping on her private thoughts. She hated vampires.  
  
"Sorry, losing your chair it must have been such a great tragedy." Talitha turned even redder. Staring at the floor she tried to think so something that he wouldn't bother listening to.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her while she was still thinking, therefore off guard. She had to think before she answered.  
  
"Talitha Isabella and I don't have a surname."  
  
"Oh you do. Trust me my dear."  
  
She looked at him, interested. She knew nothing of her past. Perhaps he did. Perhaps he was laughing at her thinking this at this very moment.  
  
"I know nothing that I will tell you, maiden." He knows enough to know the meaning to my name, she thought distractedly. He stepped into the light for the first time. His eyes were a glowing yellow, burning, so much like fire, that she stopped and stared. A woman could fall in love with those eyes.  
  
"My lady?" He asked, smiling as the bright fire danced in his eyes. She shook herself out of his eyes. But they caught her again, enchanting her, back into his. The danced, grabbing and spinning about.  
  
Talitha closed her eyes to get away from them, but all she got was the eyes staring at her out of the blackness of her mind. The fire swept forwards and grabbed her absorbing her body and making her mind fall into their rapture.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha awoke. The sounds of Basset arrived to her gradually as she began to feel her muscles. He seemed faraway as if there was a barrier between them. Opening her eyes she saw fire. Then a face.  
  
Dan was staring down at her from above. His eyes still blazed but not as brightly. "You are awake my lady. You fainted back in the hall. I guess," His eyes flashed a brilliant yellow, " it was the heat." She nodded happy to agree that she hadn't fainted at the sight of him.  
  
His expression changed and she realised he was reading her mind again. Sighing she ignored him and gave up concealing her thoughts. She was in a room, she noticed for the first time, a wooden furnished, comfortably large office. She herself was lying on a sofa, the only one in the office, it was blood red, Dan was sitting at a large mahogany desk in a large padded chair. Basset's voice was still drifting in from behind a solidly built door.  
  
"Thank you, Dan for checking up on me. I really-" He interrupted.  
  
"Drink this." He had moved as fast as.... a vampire, Talitha thought stupidly, over to a cabinet where he poured out a red liquid.  
  
"It's not blood is it?" He snorted, smiling for the first time.  
  
"No. It's Frorside Hydroxide, or Heth, you being a witch should know that." She leaned forward to drink it, then;  
  
"How did you know I was a witch, you didn't even know my name."  
  
"You thought it." Noisy bugger she thought loudly as she could. No in fact she hadn't thought about anything witchlike since she had entered the building. Or all day. Helix was always complaining about it.  
  
"Did not." A small voice inside her head said 'did too'. "And stay out of my head'. She shouted. "I want to leave."  
  
"Drink." She gave him the best evils she had ever given anyone.  
  
"No."  
  
He raised his eyebrow . She drank half the glass in one gulp and ran for the door. He stopped her midway, getting infront of her in less than half a second.  
  
"The rest." She grabbed the glass and stuffed it down her throat choking on the harsh taste. Heth always made her giddy. It may have cured the common cold, but it sure smelled like shit. That's why it was used as a smelling salt.  
  
"Thank you. And in response to your earlier thought" She gave him another evil glare," My name is Dante Meurtrier. Dante means lasting. Dan for short."  
  
-*-  
  
Surprised? Mah hahaha. Son and father have fallen out maybe? HEHEHEHe. Live free or die. We shall see 


	4. Penny for them

JFl: *tamashii has her eyes on you*  
  
Kitty Maxwell: *eats cartoon of ice cream*  
  
Redaura:Ask Talitha  
  
Dolpin: I wasn't concealing the fact. The question in this one is who is Red.  
  
Penny for them  
  
Sitting next to Helix, just after leaving Dante's office, Talitha was just in time to stand to applaud Basset as he left the stage and the crowd dispersed. "I wanted to sleep." She complained, wishing that Marie would learn to wear underwear.  
  
Dante passed her and winked her and wiggled and eyebrow at Marie who thankfully just looked confused. She should start charging him for reading her thoughts. One quid per thought. Best get rich scheme ever, especially seeing as he was as rich as hell.  
  
Talitha followed Helix out of their row and down to where Basset was 'debating', he dropped it into her mind, with Dante. They were joined by Marie and Falme, Marie slightly flushed and Falme grinning ear to ear. Apparently his telepathy was quite good.  
  
"I don't understand, Dan, it's not like I can't look after-" He was cut off by Dan returning.  
  
"I think that this case needs special attention, don't you agree Falme?"  
  
"Who what where when why?" Falme answered his face still plastered with a grin. Marie was now completely hidden behind him. "Oh." He admonished. Damn vampires with their damn telepathy. "Well, if his lordship," Indicating Dan, "says so, then I will agree with him."  
  
"Do you mind if I take the women home, I have a feeling this argument will go on for a while, and little Talitha has missed out on some half an hour of sleep." Helix asked lazily brushing his hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
"Well in fact Helix it's that very subject we are debating on." Basset said leering slightly at Talitha who looked into his eyes then cast them down below the belt and winked at him.  
  
"What weather the girls should go home?"  
  
"No, Helix, the matter of little Talitha." Dan announced. Talitha froze. Going through everything she had done in the last twelve hours in two seconds was her main priority. What had she done this time? She knew Helix hadn't shouted at her enough for it to be normal.  
  
"Shit." Talitha murmured as the thought of the little trick she had played on Basset came slowly into her head. He wasn't suppose to discover it till this evening.  
  
"It's not that." Dan informed her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by trick?" Basset asked doubling in size and exposing a flaccid midriff. Talitha hid behind Helix.  
  
"We were just wondering weather she would be better moving with myself and James. There are hit's on her." Dan said scaring them all into silence. It was not however the news that scared them, but Dante, being who he was, was scary enough.  
  
"No. She is happy where she is." Helix said looking directly into his eyes. The theme song to Hiltwa the Shifter came into Talitha's head. 'All they want is war. Nothing we can do but die, or fight...."  
  
Men.  
  
"I will take the women home, ok Helix?" Talitha was suddenly hit by the fact that it wasn't basset in charge anymore. Basset was standing next to, on the side of Helix, where as it should be on position and rank, Helix supporting Basset. Shows who's really in charge doesn't it?  
  
Helix nodded but Dante raised a hand to stop them. "I am not going to argue. Your orders helix are to hand over the protection and teaching of this girl to myself and the staff in house 1. Do you obey? Or else we will take her by force." Helix's eyes flashed.  
  
"Let me say goodbye to her." Dante nodded consent and Helix drew away from the group taking Talitha with him. "Listen carefully Talitha. Don't trust Dante. I beg of you please. I have friends outside this organisation, high up in the Vaciola, and they tell me Dante is not to be trusted even by his own. We are sheltered here against what he is really like. Be careful. Please." Talitha nodded not absorbing what Helix was saying.  
  
They moved back to the crowd to hear Falme saying, 'I will send her things over when we come on Friday.' Talitha barely heared and barely understood what the world was doing or saying around her. She felt someone touch her on the arm and turned to see the fire eyes of Dante.  
  
Fire eyes.  
  
Talitha collapsed as the fire burned in his eyes.  
  
-*-  
  
Opening her eyes, the room was cold and crisp. A new day had come. She had slept over 24 hours. She hadn't been that tired. Where was she?  
  
It was a new room. No marks of a past were presented in the warm red of the surroundings. House one. She was in house one. The house where all the really important people and their girls lived She was in luxury. House two had none of the comforts that house one did. There was so many rumours about this place.  
  
Helix. He suddenly jumped into her mind. Him,. What had he said to her yesterday? "Do not trust Dante." Why not? Helix said he was friends with people high up in Vaciola. HE WAS A SPY. No one was friends with the Vaciola. They worked within themselves. Oh goddess, Helix was a spy. He would know who Rad actually was. He must be very important within the Vaciola. He may even be Rad. No ,no Talitha control yourself.  
  
Looking around she was dressed in the same dress as yesterday. Pulling off the warm covers, she moved over to the door, which she peered out of. The house was cold and quiet. Moving quietly down the corridor, a floorboard creaked under her foot. She froze in the middle of the hallway waiting for something/someone to move. Nothing did.  
  
Creeping down the stairs she explored the house. It was white and unlived in. A dining room was laid for lunch, but did not look used. A living room had a large oak bookcase. The books inside ranged from medical to art. All the books had the freshly printed smell.  
  
"Hello?" Talitha called tired of being alone. No one answered. She was scared now. Where was the entire population of house one? Dante, Adelio, anyone? Servants, girls? A ghost?  
  
"Please?" She cried. Nothing. Talitha closed her eyes to the bright whiteness. Crawling into a corner she waited. Nothing.  
  
Talitha waited for hours. No one moved. No one talked. She was alone. All alone. And that was the scariest feeling in the world.  
  
-*-  
  
Rad closed his eyes. Niocoli nodded to a young boy in the room. "Go tell the woman to have lunch ready. Tell us again Helix, who took the girl to house one? And why did she faint?"  
  
"Dante Meurtrier, my lord. I cannot tell why she fainted, she just looked into his eyes and fell. What are we to do?" Niocoli looked at the vampire standing next to him. His face was hidden in shadow. Just as well maybe.  
  
"We shall see." Niocoli said to the witch who nodded and left.  
  
"Indeed we shall see" Rad said smiling slightly.  
  
-*-  
  
A little box below will help me write faster and better and have more Isabella/Talitha/Red action.... well maybe in the long term,........ 


	5. Life's Little Children

This is halfway through the last ever story of Red people!  
  
Kitten: *gives you more*  
  
PractikalMagik: *eats chocolaty goodness*  
  
SkyDrache: Glad to hear it. Although internet deprivation is very bad for the health.  
  
Redaura: Well I said they liked to change their names didn't I. Yes Red is going under a different name. You like Niocoli's work then?  
  
Shadow: *runs from Shadow minions like headless chicken (in circles)*  
  
Jfl: Thankee kindly..  
  
Kitty Maxwell: You may have forgotten but in the last one her middle name was Talitha. Yeah so it's pretty obviousin this chapter!  
  
Life's little children  
  
A face. Blood red hair and gleaming yellow eyes. Tall muscular. Red. Red Meurtrier. The vampire. The myth. The one.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha awoke blinking at the brightness of her surroundings. Groaning slightly she moved herself out of the sharp corner she had previously been lying in.  
  
She jumped as she saw a man in the room with her. he was tall, way over 6 foot, perhaps 6'3 or '4. His hair was black in the shadows of the room A curtain had been pulled across, leaving half the room in black and the other in the bright evening light.  
  
His eyes were like most of the house one boys hidden by sun glasses. It was in the fashion of the head of the Vaciola who never seemed to remove his. Many rumours followed that.  
  
He was wearing total black with nothing distinguished about him. The way he stood reminded her of Dante, probably the two hung around together a lot by the style of the clothes. Many of the Tamara followed their leaders in style.  
  
"Good evening, my lady." He said his voice reminding her slightly of the classic soothing voices, that assassin used to lure their victims to sleep and consequently death.  
  
"Good evening, my liege." Embarrassment flickered through her mind. She had been caught sleeping on the floor in a corner of house one.  
  
"We have not been formally introduced. My name is Adelio and I and leader, with Dante, of Tamara." Ahh Adelio. Not much was known about him. He ran another assassin group, as well as the Tamara. The face of the gang was Dante's but the real power of the gang was unknown. No one could guess who was senior.  
  
They had set up the Tamara together over 500years ago, and worked together without and argument. Either they shared a mind or one was superior.  
  
"I am Talitha O'Lycoris. I was brought yesterday from house two, where I was under the manus of Basset and Helix." Adelio seemed to through this information aside. He studied her with acute interest.  
  
"Maiden of the Twilight indeed. So good to meet you." Another word was said, but under his breath Talitha could only guess at what it was. 'again.'  
  
"I have a meeting in twenty minutes with the Vaciola, I would be honoured for you to join myself and Dante, with protection of course. If you wish to come, I will call outside your room in twenty minutes, I would ask you wear something a touch more formal." Her fighters dress was not approved of. She nodded consent and set about the hard task of finding her room.  
  
-*-  
  
Twenty minutes later brought the knock on her door. Opening it she found Adelio looking as unemotional as before. "Coming, my lady?"  
  
"Yes my lord." She smiled and happily excepted his arm. Her gloves reached up past her elbow, but she could still feel the rippling muscles of the vampire.  
  
Just after this thought they reached the head of the stairs and Dante, who was waiting there. He held such an expression as to hold Talitha in no doubt as to what he was doing a second before. A hidden conversation held over her head, only noticed by her, as the change in expression on their faces. Dante narrowed his eyes and Adelio raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Come let us depart." Stopping the exclusive conversation mid point. All three headed down stairs, where they were joined by many heavy set vampires shifters and a human. On opening the front door, Talitha was amazed to find a magnificent carriage with the Tamara symbol engraved on the side.  
  
Bouncing into the silk cushioned seats, she settled back enjoying the luxury but not the two lamia's stares of amusement. There was a little to do about seating arrangements. She had automatically sat on the far right hand side, but Adelio who had got in directly after her, had made as if to sit next to her. Dante, who had hurriedly got in behind him, had made some commotion in another mental argument.  
  
Talitha just rolled her eyes at them and stared out the window. Eventually they settled as they were riding over the Newgate Bridge, near the prison, which had held so many vampires. Dante sitting next to her relaxed, his eyes shut, Adelio watching Talitha carefully.  
  
This made Talitha uneasy, but ignoring it she managed to enjoy the view. They passed over the bridge and into the heart of the Vaciola. Humans were worse than slaves, trailing along the streets, clothes dripped in blood. This was why the city held it's name.  
  
In the shifter gang, the Nicks, where the main entrance from the docks were all landed came, and here in the Vaciola the name was gained.  
  
"I once heard that when the human reign came to an end, Hunter Redfern, you have known of him, said 'the streets will run with blood'. He never could have imagined the city of blood." Helix's words came back to her through the fog of time.  
  
The first sight of anyone arriving in The City of Blood, was the docks. One main pier sticking out into the Sea of Blood, a well deserved name, where on arriving a sign painted by a rogue rebel claimed the passage that now marked the city;  
  
"Welcome my friends to the city of the living, in the mouth of the dead."  
  
The sign was graffitid onto an arch that signified a brake the city wall, the only opening to the city. If the arch doorway was closed the city was closed in. The only way out, was so small only a rat could get through.  
  
Two drains ran along the side of the arch as dips under the gateway. They emptied the never-ending mass of blood into the sea. The Sea of Blood.  
  
The carriage drew to a stop. The door promptly opened revealing a human, who avoiding all eye-contact, placed a mat on the floor, making sure the vampires and herself did not put a toe in the tide of blood on the floor.  
  
Dante handed Talitha down and drew her up the mat to the front door which opened as if by magic. Humans were not seen and not heard. The security followed them, surrounding them like bees.  
  
The entered the main reception room. A tall vampire stood in the shadows, reminding Talitha of how Adelio had done so before. In fact the resemblance was startling.  
  
A silence descended as the room began to play. The battlefield was set. Rad and his seconds, what were their names? Stood in the shadows on the far side of the room, one in front two behind. Behind herself Adelio and Dante stood behind her, one lazing in a chair, eyes as quick as night, the other standing alert and resolute.  
  
No introductions were made.  
  
"Do you believe little girl in assassins?" Talitha ignored his patronisation and looked him dead in the sunglasses.  
  
"I think there is too much evidence to doubt their existence."  
  
"Indeed. Do you believe in the most famous of them all?" Rad moved out the shadows. He was tall with blood red hair. "Red? Red Meurtrier?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"DO you pine after him, like so many other females do?" Talitha felt herself retreating as he advanced. "The so called, ultimate killer?"  
  
He back off and reclined in a chair grasped by shadows. "I think he died." Her voice quivered slightly. She could not tell why. "I don't think he was ultimate. Everyone has their weaknesses."  
  
"Everyone has their weaknesses." A look of respect passed through Rad's face and a very familiar smile, like a tiger about to pounce, came through. Dante stood up, evidently not enjoying the chat.  
  
"Come on Rad, we have many things to do. Just because we are family means nothing, if our forces become allies we will not trust you and this will only be temporary." Family?  
  
"Not yet. I still have two more things to ask your friend, you brought her here for a reason, I believe." A look passed between the two.  
  
"Miss Lycoris, O'Lycoris, I wish to ask you about your belief of me. What do you know of me?"  
  
-*-  
  
REVIEW FOR MY SANITY!!!!!! I HAVE LOST IT HAS ANYONE SEEN IT. I think Red has run off with it again. Well all the characters except Talitha are misbehaving.... agh. Why do men never do as you want? 


	6. Killer's Motto

Dolphin: Men are all idiots, our baby is slightly deranged making him slightly better than most.

Shadow: I know it's damn annoying. Little brothers could do with some fine peening even. It's horrible. 

Redaura: Rad well Rad is a nasty son of a bitch. Niocoli is a standard part of the fourth that I would dread to remove- The black Warrior I think I nicknamed him. 

(Emma: The Vaciola is a Elite Vampire gang. Rad is a Meurtrier. All will clear up by the end. Hopefully.)

Practikal Magik: OH it's you who took it? Or did you take Red cos I can't tell the difference between my sanity and red at the moment. Rad and Red. *smile* Well well. Am I that uncreative?

JFL: Sorry talking in this one mainly with a bit of hysteria from Tali but you know. 

Kitty Maxwell: ooo ice cream!!!!!!! *gets fat*

Anatia: Pack it in I am going to have a superioty complex by the time you are done! I want a bet on how many people he stole the sanity off actually.

Killer's motto

"You are a killer who has vague amounts of honour intermixed with duty."

"Very right, Miss Talitha. What do you know of the Vaciola."

"I know, Rad, that the Vaciola believes in the old ways. However if they took over they wish the city of blood to be moved to Rome, where I know that the council was stationed during the vampire reign, yet it had not the reputation of London now. The Vaciola was the best of time and place, for one species. An unrealistic and foolish dream."

Talitha saw for a second what no one else ever must have seen. Rad's eyes. They burnt the colour of fire. They were like Dante's eyes. "my goddess." She said backing away from him and into Dante, who turned her away and into his chest. Burying in there she felt him pick her up and sit with her on a couch. A small voice whispered, 'so like his father'.

"Rad, it is good to see you again. You have not changed." Adelio commented. "We must get down to business, now your fun is over. Li Guan Wu, Niocoli." He spat the word fun out as if it were a plague. 

"Adelio, Dan. The reason for my earlier questioning on the subject of our long ago relative is I have information on him. I wish to know all you know before I depart this information to you." 

[be careful in what you in what you say.] Adelio's mental voice informed Dante and Talitha. 

"I had thought he was dead, a legend from the days of Rome. The man who single handily brought down the vampire's seize of power after 10,000years, and showed no sign of weakness, all in the name of his soulmate. Well I ain't heard hide nor hair out of him and it's 10,000years later. No one can be that old, even a vampire." Dante said carelessly. 

Red Meurtrier. She had dreamed of him last night. Hair the colour of blood, tall. A man who showed no emotion, was a cold blooded killer yet had a soulmate. The only person who she knew had had a soulmate was Falme and he wasn't exactly cold blooded killer material. 

[That's why he's so good.] A voice sounded in her head. 

Silence greeted her ears and sudden realisation she hadn't put any mental barriers up made her sink further into Dante. "Well I have heard he's back. The fourth are believed by most dead, yet us in this room know the truth. The fourth over this last couple of hundred years, are getting stronger, there are more of them."

"No there not." An unfamiliar voice said from behind Rad. Niocoli. "They are just showing themselves more." 

[He knows far more than he's telling. But that's not the problem it's how much more he knows.] Dante said seriously. Suspicion quickly flickered gently in Talitha's mind and was squashed as soon as her company became aware to her. She had to think later.

-*-

The meeting ended shortly after. Troop arrangements were made and a strike against the shifters planned for the next week. Goodbyes were said and the Tamara left quickly.

It was late morning when they arrived home. Talitha left the boys at the head of the stairs. Hugging Dante, silently thanking him, and hobbling tiredly along the corridor where she said goodnight to Adelio and closed the door on the rest of the world. 

She jumped five feet in the air, when she looked up and into her room. It was now a strong red colour with strong wooden furnishings. The harsh hospital white had gone, leaving a protective red in it's place. 

Reaching into her closet she pulled out some midnight blue Pj's and climbed into her blood red bed. She was happy. Until a trace of guilt found it's way into her cognisance. Helix.

-*-

A sharp pain. No losing him no no no. It was going to be alright. No she couldn't die. No. Never. 

A stake in her heart. Something much worse was through her heart though. Him. His face. Red's damn unemotional face was above her. Someone had finally done to the assassin what he did to them. Irony. From now on she would hate Irony. Pain. Oh. Isabella Talitha Meurtrier. He was shouting her name. 

The great Red Meurtrier was shouting her name. It didn't matter. No. She would be back.

-*-

Talitha screamed. She jumped five foot in the air for the second time that night, screaming her head off. Talitha screamed her face blue. She had to scream. 

[Shh.. little Isabella... shh. I am here it's alright. You are mine, and while you are mine nothing will happen to you. It's alright. Shhh..]

"Shhh Talitha shh. Come what happened?" Adelio's face swam into her vision. 

"My soulmate. He's my soulmate. That's why Rad wanted me there today. He knew I was Red's soulmate. He knows Red. I died over 20,000 years ago. I shouldn't be back. I was a vampire. I came back again last millennium, I died again. Why does he live for such a long time and I die?"

Adelio all the while listened. He gently picked Talitha off her feet from where she was standing in the corner and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her with her head on his lap, stroking her hair. 

Sometime after Talitha fell asleep again, Dante entered the room. "What was it?"

"She's starting to remember."

"Good. I will watch her until evening." A raised eyebrow and a look passing between the two leaders, resulted in a silent argument and Dante staying in the room, with a watchful Adelio smilingly leaving.

-*-

A red evening greeted Talitha as she awoke. Dante was looking at her and once more she was absorbed by the fire of his eye though this time did not faint. 

"Good evening" She said sleepily. Moving past him she picked up a towel and went into the bathroom. Sounds of a shower proceed, and Talitha emerged forty-five minutes later looking wet. 

Walking out the shower room, Talitha went directly to her closet and picked out a nice dress. Dropping the towel she started searching for some underwear until a polite cough from behind her informed her she was not alone. Grabbing the towel and turning scarlet, Talitha turned to see Dante sitting on the bed his jaw hanging open slightly. 

His face was such that she burst into hysteria. Dante turned and walked out the door two seconds later, a healthy peachy colour.

-*-

"Is all set for the strike, Lord Li Guan Wu? Are the Tamara preparing themselves?"

"Yes my Lord. They are expecting what seems a surprise attack against the Nicks."

"What about the Fireborns, Lord Niocoli?"

"They suspect a surprise attack against the Nicks. Both think they are allied with the Vaciola."

"Then Lord Niocoli, your only remaining job would be to secure us good seats for the party."

-*-

hehehe. I am plotting again. Heheh. Last time I was plotting We got Dante as the result..... ummm. Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE! Red is still holding my sanity hostage. Help the cause! Get it back! SUPPORT RED NOSE DAY!


	7. A Pool of Crystal Water

Kitten: Of course and here we are!  
  
Redaura: When on earth did I say Red was not Rad? I hinted it, but I was just teasing. There is no chance I will tell you and you will be left guessing until. well we'll see  
  
Dolphin: Little Dante has grown up! He is now Dante!  
  
Shadow: Well they say one in four is insane don't they? So I think that I am borderline as it is.  
  
Practikal Magik: SO Nio has two soulmates.. oh well shit happens! Thank you for the plug and Bt was updated earlier.  
  
Kitty Maxewll: Dude it will be a sorry day for me when I stop- I have to say that day passed about a month ago, as this story was completed with the Red trilogy a month ago.  
  
JFL: Thankee and I hope your confusion will go away shortly.  
  
A Pool of Crystal Water  
  
"Are we ready?" Dante looked at Adelio. Adelio smiled. His fangs just pierced the bottom of his lower lip drawing blood, a deep crimson blood.  
  
"For anything they throw at us. Come Dante we must move them women. We must inform our generals. There is still much to do, beyond troop movement." Adelio's eyes were hidden by sunglasses but Dante had the impression they flashed a bright colour before Dante turned and left.  
  
-*-  
  
"1m troops for the Vaciola have been moved from Asia. 200,000 for the Nicks and 900,000 for the Fireborns. In the second most populated continent: Europe all troops have either been moved or sources are too varied."  
  
"3rd Africa, 1m for the Fireborns, 500,000 for the Nicks and .5m for the Vaciola. Then North America 0.5 for the Vaciola, 1.5m for the Fireborns and 1m for the Nicks."  
  
"5th South America 1m Fireborns, .2m Vaciola, .5 Nicks. Finally Oceania 1000Nicks, 1500 Fireborns and 2000 Vaciola. All those troops are coming here. To the city of blood. These figures have been handed to us by our spies and confirmed by various sources."  
  
A click sounded. A sigh came from the room beyond. Talitha's eyes were wide. This was much bigger than she thought it was. She never imagined so many people in the world. She was listening at a door she passed on her way to the stairs. Inevitably she had got lost.  
  
Hearing Basset's voice had drawn her to the door. Beyond there was silence and only the slight echo of a crowd and electronic software. Electricity had not been around for years. Only Oceania had it, and that was because they were boring and had no wars.  
  
From the room beyond a Dante's voice started. "That totals up at 2,201,000 for the Nicks, 2,201,000 for the Vaciola and 3,501,500 for the Fireborns. They aren't preparing for war."  
  
"Neither are we." Returned Adelio's voice. "But I see your point. They should be. They believe that they can overthrow fate and gain control for themselves. It should be the witches next, who's forces are the strongest."  
  
An unknown voice spoke, it sounded vaguely familiar. "They have invited the Fireborns to strike with them against the Nicks. They intend us to go into a three way scrum against each other. They will be disappointed."  
  
"They intend to fight the survivor of that night, of course, with diminished troops." Adelio sounded unworried and relaxed. "It will be quite a show will it not Dante? Yes quite a show. We have no need to move the women after all, by the way, we are as our sources confirm safe as, what is the expression? Oh yes. Houses. Safe as houses. The Vaciola and that smug Rad will not know what hit them."  
  
Talitha backed away from the door. Something was wrong. That was not right. Nothing was that simple. Her soul seemed to beat hard against her chest and blood pumped through her ears. Slowly her breath regulated again and she became aware enough to notice Adelio carrying her down the stairs. Into a non-white room he brought her. It was stone like the kitchen at home. Not home any more.  
  
"Eat something. I don't think we have chocolate, but I am sure we can find you something. How about a sausage?" Memories flashed infront of her brain and an alarm sigh rang. She had a memory about a sausage? She was Red Meurtrier soulmate. Wasn't that cool? But he was dead.  
  
[Don't believe everything you hear.] was the reply in a deep and ever so sexy voice.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha bounced up and down. Up and down. UP and down. Dante had shown her a massive trampoline that house one had. No one used it so it was all Talitha's. She bounced to her hearts content. Life was good.  
  
[So soulmate, I am guessing you are listening, or do you want me to talk louder?] She asked joyfully bouncing.  
  
[I can hear you just fine, little Isabella.]  
  
[Why do you call me Isabella? My name is Talitha. I think.] bounce bounce.  
  
[The first lifetime we met, your first life time, you were called Isabella. Your full name at our wedding was Isabella Talitha Abforth Drache Diamedes Meurtrier.]  
  
[Bloody hell. That is one fucking mouthful. I have another to add to that.... under my adopted name Isabella Talitha Abforth Drache Diamedes Aran Meurtrier. Wait was I a shifter?!?]bounce bounce.  
  
[Dolphin shifter. Shame you didn't live near water.]  
  
[Cool. So we got married?] bounce bounce.  
  
[Yes. We also had a child.] bounce bounce splat.  
  
Talitha landed on the trampoline with a splat. [Please tell me that was a joke. Please.]  
  
[I don't do jokes. We married and had a child, not in that order.] Fuckity fuckity fuck. Talitha felt her whole world slipping before her eyes.  
  
"Talitha? Talitha? You alright?" Dante's worried face flickered infront of hers. He looked concerned. Sweet of him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm alright." She leant forward and pulled herself up. Splat. "Fuck." Dante looked down at her leg which had given way underneath her. Gently he picked her up and carried her off the trampoline and into the house.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha sat in Dante's room in the house. It was a deep green emerald colour, like his hair. She was bored mindless. Dante had left her here, while he did some work in Adelio's room because she needed rest.  
  
What the hell did he know?  
  
"What are you doing in here?" An unfamiliar voice said. The speaker stood in shadows in the opposite corner of the room, unnoticed by Talitha until now.  
  
"I damaged my leg and now I am here." It was the same one she had heard speak earlier in the day in here. When they were discussing troop movements. Apparently he was one of them or they wouldn't discuss things like that with him. "What about you?"  
  
"I am here on private business, young lady, please keep out of it." In her mind she imitated him mocking him for his superiority.  
  
[So boy, I want to know where you are and when you are coming to see me and tell me about our son?]  
  
[I never said we had a son.]  
  
[I did and don't changed the subject.]  
  
[I could visit you right now if I wanted. I am in London and have seen you within the last week.] ummm... shame everyone attended the meeting and he could have just seen her on the streets.  
  
[I want to see you.]  
  
[It is much safer for you to not know me for who I am at the moment.]  
  
[What of our son?]  
  
[He is totally vampire as far I have seen him. You named him yourself. He is and always has been his father's son if I do say so myself. I, as you will remember as you can remember something of him seeing as you know he is male, do not agree with him much. Our opinions differ.]  
  
Talitha tried to concentrate on her son. Dante came in at the exact moment. "Holy shit. Goddess no. Impossible. No way." Talitha's ability to speak deteriorated and she was left to mindless gawking. Dante looked slightly amused with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Shrugging her off he turned to his guest and proceeded to talk. Talitha did not follow the words, and a great feeling of foreboding came on.  
  
She waited patently till the visitor departed and Dante was left to her hands alone. He came back in after showing his guest out and went directly over to his desk. Talitha raised and eyebrow, suddenly thinking this is infectious' and:  
  
"Well young man you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
-*-  
  
HEHEH. Who's in trouble????? DANTE DANTE!!!! Eheheh!  
  
Review for speedier update! Tamashii! 


	8. The Larger the Trouble the Longer it tak...

Redaura: I am not a weival. I know, poor lil Talitha. I am just slightly demonic  
  
Practikal Magik: You never told me your idea. No this chapter was written before you sent that review by several weeks, it is just a co-incidence.  
  
Dolphin: Sedah is mentioned in this chappie, although you may not like what you hear. Adelio you will find about in the later chapters. I like Adelio I have to say.  
  
Shadow: Spanking, you are not being dodgy are you? Dante ain't such a badass as some he has a gentle side.  
  
Kitty Maxwell: *get's fatter* Ugh dudey too much ice cream.  
  
JFL: I hope for no confusion by the end but I make no promises.  
  
Nada: Impossible as there is only three chapters left. I may get to about sixty I can't tell.  
  
Lethal: Thank you please keep reviewing!  
  
The Larger the Trouble the Longer it takes to Brew  
  
Dante looked down at her, his manner in a second changed. His face became pondering, his eyes seeking. His fire eyes still shone out from under his hair.  
  
"You remember then." Talitha nodded then added;  
  
"Slightly." Dante's eyes drifted to the floor. He took a seat from the corner of the room and placed it infront of Talitha. Sitting, his upper body bent over himself, his right arm supporting his head, poised in a position that could be mistaken by none, as a thinking position.  
  
"I am your son, that much is true. I am however the son of your past body, very little connects us apart from that. We are family, but I have and will never act as your son, and you will never act as a parent. I want you to understand this."  
  
"Your soul maybe older than any article on this planet, but your mind and body are not. Your essence, personality has wisdom but not your mind. Your mental age is what you are, fifteen or sixteen. Mine is far older."  
  
"I intend to continue our relationship as it always has been before. I will try to act as an older brother to you, even if I am your son." Dante's eyes drifted up to meet hers. Hers retreated to the floor.  
  
"Your father.." She left it open like a question, but at the name he flinched. She continued, "You are the son of Red Meurtrier and he is alive today." He nodded consent but said no more.  
  
"Tell me, do you have a soulmate?" Changing the subject, Talitha picked one that might hold some hope in his heart.  
  
"No. I have a wife, she is a great mother to our son and daughter." Talitha's eyes raised to meet his. Blinking back tears she nodded him to continue. "My son is Hades, he prefers Sedah. He is not a typical Meurtrier," A small smile flickered across Dante's handsome face as he spoke of his son.  
  
"he has all the features, my hair, the physique, but in personality he is different. Softer. More like you. He may be an assassin, but he will never be what we are. His mothers fault. She also blinded his when he was younger. Took a poking iron out and scorched his eyes. Bright white now. She thought he was a burglar. Five years old he is."  
  
"His sister. Beautiful girl, my little Khalida. Means the same as my name. Everlasting, immortal. She looks like he great aunt. Crimson hair of course, but with sea blue eyes. Your eyes. Silver's face though down to the small birth mark she had on the left of her chin. Well that is what father described."  
  
"She sings like an angel. She is, in personality, a mix. She has fits where she can do nothing but run in the open forest, listening and waiting. Also she is not in the least violent, even for a two year old. She will never be an assassin my little Khalida. Not that the Fourth would ever let her. Her middle name is Isabelle."  
  
A silence descended as Dante remised about his children. He loved them, that was evident, but it was the love of the strong for the weak. Dante saw his children as needing to be protected. That would, however be true.  
  
The Meurtrier was a certain breed of character that surfaced only in certain generations. Red being the first was the essence of such a breed, his son followed completely in his footsteps, with only a hint of difference. There was a hint. Rad was also that breed, Talitha could see that now.  
  
Dante was different because he loved his children. Red only loved a certain type of person, his soulmate and his sister. He had no love for his son or anyone else. Sedah was different, maybe, but only time would tell.  
  
Dante had not waited for his soulmate.  
  
Something clicked in Talitha's mind. It was not a suspicion, for the instant she thought it she knew it or fact. To receive the special type of Meurtrier the parents had to be soulmates. Soulmates. Dante knew that and had not waited for his intentionally.  
  
But, Talitha knew, like Red if he ever found her then he would stop at nothing to keep her.  
  
Red. Where was he? Why could she not remember him. Who was he? She knew his personality his voice. But his image no. She had his sons, yet his was still blank. His descendants was also remarkably close, Rad. She got a warmth from him every time she thought of him, for his image was so close.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Talitha concentrated. Dante was looking intently at her. "Come Isabella you must eat. There will be a war on tomorrow and you are going to come."  
  
-*-  
  
The camp was waiting. Eating their breakfast slowly the men passed solitary looks at one another, thinking who would be dead by the end of the day. From every corner of the world they sat around one fire. For the last week they had ate together, drunk together, slept together, and today they would die together.  
  
A general came out from the tent at the far end. Two hours before he died and he was hungry. They were camped a mile or so outside of the city and it would take them awhile to pass the gate.  
  
The millions of men stretched across the landscape before him. He doubted most of them would ever see home again. He knew he would not. The City of Blood never left survivors.  
  
-*-  
  
The City of Blood was empty. The people knew what was coming. The women of the Vaciola, Nicks and Tamara had been moved out a week before, the rest had followed quickly.  
  
No blood flowed out from the gutters beneath the gate. The sea held only the vaguest tint of red. No boat sat at harbour. All was silent.  
  
Soldiers began pouring in at the gates, but they made no noise. The troops mixed eyeing one another, wondering which one would kill them. The separated and headed each to their own sector.  
  
The Vaciola was quiet, but not silent. The soldiers knew they had a trick up their sleeves. The confidence of a child who knows more than another.  
  
The Nicks were noisy. The 'wolfs were as drunk as skunks and didn't care who knew it. Ravishing and charming they called themselves as they pissed on the street and headed out to the centre of the City of Blood.  
  
The Fireborns watched and smiled. A glimmer of flame held them alive as a their leader explained a detail that could help them no-end.  
  
The Tamara was silent. The troops were in order. Humans to Vampires they were regimented into straight lines. Adelio, Dante and Talitha took the lead.  
  
The battle was about to begin.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha was nervous. She was at the head of the march, escorted by Adelio and Dante, but she was still nervous. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes darting. All the other women had been sent out the city a week ago.  
  
The procession moved forward. The air was fresh and contained a nasty bite to it. It had none of it's normally irony blood taste.  
  
They neared the centre and sounds of many feet became apparent. Vague shapes of men in the opposite direction, the Vaciola were recognisable. On there left the witches waited already assembled, and on there right in dribs and drabs the Nicks arrived.  
  
Talitha moved back behind Dante, who put an arm behind him to support her. Adelio glanced at her, his face was emotionless, his fighting face.  
  
He removed his sunglasses and Talitha saw for the first time ever that Adelio had fire eyes. Another Meurtrier. The world was full of them.  
  
The figure of Rad came across from the plaza centre of the town, where all four groups remained. "Do you think, Dante, that if you being her," He glanced at Talitha, "I won't kill you?"  
  
Dante looked round at Talitha and put a finger on her lips and stroked gently down the side of her face. "I don't want," he turned back to Rad, "none of your bullshit, I just want to fight."  
  
Silence resumed it's playful tune on the city. All waited and all listened.  
  
"For the King!" A shifter shouted. Running followed.  
  
The fight for the world began.  
  
The City once more would run with Blood.  
  
-*-  
  
Hey hey! Who liked that? If you did could you please tell me. I would really like to know! Who is Red? Can you sport a guess?  
  
And really someone, if you do find Red do not let him near your sanity, he is a terrible thief. 


	9. The Heart of Battle

Practikal Magik: Dudey I had to do a little charter to keep track of them and I actually knew who all of them were! I hope so. There is the Epilogue after this chapter- the epilogue that is of this story then after that the epilogue of the entire series.  
  
Redaura: I was born evil I can't change it. Niocoli is in this chapter, being nice and evil as well! I haven't got a yellow yet.  
  
Nada: Hints? Now why on earth would I do that sister? Again with the evilness as the kinda torture thingy.  
  
JLF: Here ya go.  
  
Shadow: I hope you don't imply I do. Another vote for Rad.. well. *schemes*  
  
Insane monster: Which three? The three Red series or the three that are up on the site currently.. oh I have lots of stories..oh thank you!  
  
Leila: I hate to disappoint one who gives out such compliments but in this story there is only about one scene of Red when you know it's Red unless you read through the entire damn story again. If you want more kinda romance I suggest some of my other stories, this one reflecting I didn't think was too good.  
  
Me: You are extremly helpful! Your name tells me everything I need to know, but I know your secret identity no fear!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Chocolate fudge with chocolate chips please!!!!!  
  
Heart of the battle  
  
The Living charged and once more the Sea was drowned in the Dead.  
  
Talitha was pulled immediately behind the lines as the Tamara charged. The shouts fell after a minute, replaced by sounds of battle, the sounds of people dying. Standing in a corner Talitha watched as the battle raged.  
  
The Vaciola had not charged but instead retreated. The witches had noticed and another shout resounded off the old city walls. The Fireborns charged at the Vaciola, the shifters following them.  
  
Within five minutes the battle had reached every corner of the city, as the Vaciola had split down as many alleyways and side streets as possible. Talitha was left in the centre. He sat opposite her.  
  
His eyes were aflame in the dark city, his hair was blood red, his mouth twisted into a smile. "Hello, little Isabella." His voice. So calm and caring.  
  
He had a slight infliction when he spoke, making the end of each word sound like it had died in his mouth and come out slowly as a ghost. He spoke quietly, but even in the noisy city, Talitha could hear him perfectly.  
  
Hush. The wind came rustling against her skirt, pulling her hair dancing infront of her face. Rad smiled once more, in his twisted way, then vanished with the wind.  
  
-*-  
  
Talitha stood alone in the centre of a battle that would decide the fate of the world for the next 10,000years. She wasn't there. Not in spirit. Her spirit was faraway.  
  
In a place, in a corridor, where a young girl named Isabella lived with a werewolf named Jamie. Where Isabella Abforth had met her soulmate. The face appeared infront of Talitha and she knew her soulmate.  
  
He had changed. 10,000years would do that to some one she supposed. Had it to her? No. She had remained in spirit the same. Memories from the past came to her.  
  
She was Isabella Meurtrier.  
  
And Red Meurtrier was still a murderer. Her beloved had not changed and she was ever so glad of it. Her heart ached to think of him. To hold him, to touch him, to even be near him, that would feel so good.  
  
She was in the middle of death yet so happy. The fates must really like her to keep bringing her back.  
  
She jumped awake as a cold hand touched her shoulder. Adelio stood behind her, looking intently at her through his ever-present sunglasses.  
  
"Stay back. Behind myself or Dante, you do not know what Rad is like." Adelio ordered, carefully pulling her back behind him. His touch was gentle all the same.  
  
"I know him well enough to know what he is capable of." She informed Adelio firmly, who raised and eyebrow at her and let a smile play in a corner of his lips.  
  
Adelio raised his eyes from her to greet Dante. Talitha turned to see Dante, taking his whole appearance in, in an instant.  
  
Dante's black coat was laced in blood, his sword covered from the end to halfway up. His eyes were dancing as if he was falling in love, his lips crimson, he had just fed.  
  
"I am ready to fight, my father." He commented as he drew level with them, glancing quickly over Isabella for injuries.  
  
Adelio nodded then added, "Then fight you will."  
  
All three were to fight a battle. The fourth player arrived.  
  
The sky darkened. As the four Meurtriers gathered around the centre of the city of blood. This was not a fight for the world. Something far simpler yet far more precious. Nothing is more precious, no object or thing, than a life.  
  
To the North was Rad, to the south Adelio, to the west Isabella, to the east Dante. All three of the most powerful, most dangerous, creatures alive with the girl each loved.  
  
None moved.  
  
Finally Rad smiled; "Let's face it. I want to kill both of you. You all three want to kill me, each for different reasons. Dante because I am the man who loves your mother, Adelio I am in love with the same women as you, Isabella," His eyes flashed there fire with her name," because I am a killer."  
  
"I will be generous, to Isabella of course. I will give her the chance to kill me. If she does, then your problem is over, if she does not, then I will take her."  
  
Talitha looked up as a sound reached her ears. The dark shapes of Niocoli and Li Guan Wu formed at the North side of the courtyard.  
  
"I accept." She told him although the deal had not been an offer. It had been the game. She was finally allowed to play and Adelio was there to see she did. Could she?  
  
Could Talitha kill him?  
  
She took her wooden knife from under her skirts, slowly advanced towards Rad. He had a confident smile on his face. She could kill him. Not him.  
  
I could never kill my own soulmate, she thought. Never.  
  
She advanced.  
  
No.  
  
She advanced.  
  
No.  
  
NO.  
  
She advanced.  
  
Would she still be Talitha if she did?  
  
She advanced. Could she take another human life?  
  
She stopped. She was right infront of him now. He was looking down at her, love plain in his eyes. Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
maybe  
  
She had to do this. Dante had told her about the Vaciola last night. She had never known before just what they did. Out in America they farmed humans, kept only for blood. He had chosen this. He had done that.  
  
A life.  
  
A eye for a eye makes the whole world blind.  
  
Ten thousand eyes for a eye gives the world hero.  
  
She lunged straight into the heart of the monster.  
  
Rad's eyes flamed as he looked down at his death. He sunk to his knees looking up at her. "I love you Isabella Meurtrier." He hissed as the ancient being disintegrated into nothing more than dust.  
  
Pain hit Talitha and she fell to the ground writhing in it. Her soul was being ripped apart as if by an invisible force. She saw vaguly Niocoli come over to the body of his last master and viciously stick a sword deep into his heart, then join Adelio who was at Isabella's side calming her.  
  
She heard Dante congratulate her but ask her to let him do the fighting from now on. It took her mind off pain for a second as she laughed but it doubled the second after. Pain blinded Talitha, as Isabella moaned in agony.  
  
For the first time in 10,000years Isabella had taken another life.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
Her last sight before passing out was Red's flaming eyes.  
  
-*- Epilogue next. 


	10. Love for Eternity

Mwhahahahah! Vampires never come back from the dead, Isabella is the only exception she was so pure she could.  
  
Redaura: Calm yourself child there is nothing catastrophic here yet, you must learn the patience and learn to stop trusting me and start dissecting everything I say especially the way I say it.  
  
JFL: Yeah well women are bitches aren't we?  
  
Me: I am guessing that's Dolphin as baby is mentioned. You are so unhelpful sometimes. All will be explained in this chapter!  
  
Leila: Oh cool, I will be and hope you like them though looking back I am very ashamed of my shameless plug. Yes Adelio does love her..  
  
Shadow: Never cry for a bastard.  
  
Kitty Maxwell: I think I see your reasoning however I do not 110% agree with it. You are really trying to make me fat! Well it won't work! Ha.  
  
Practikal Magik: May I mention again you should never cry for a bastard which is definitely what Rad was? Cheer up chutney I can promise things will get better then worse.  
  
Anatia: I killed Rad alright. Well let the nightmare continue----  
  
Love for Eternity  
  
Talitha's soul ached as she sat huddled up in the corner. A battle cry sounded to the left. Sharp footsteps fell hard on the floor making the impression of many men walking forward.  
  
The ranks of the Fireborns and the Nicks drew up on either side of the court. The Vaciola was only in remnants to be seen as there leader lay destroyed on the floor.  
  
The Tamara drew up facing East. Today the fight continued. One down, three to go. Isabella shuddered. Her son stood a foot or so infront of her, his glance exchanging with Adelio's who stood opposite.  
  
"Give up." Adelio ordered. His voice full of power. He said it directly to the Nicks, who laughed and sneered.  
  
"The Tamara are weak and small, I smell blood, yet you are telling me, son of Luthur to give up?" Rasped a small Hyena shifter.  
  
"No, the Tamara are not weak. The Tamara have many allies." Adelio became distracted as sounds, unfamiliar with no fixed abode, came to the centre.  
  
Upon the high roof appeared shadows of fighters, perched high upon them staring down onto the gathering below. Arrows to swords, even guns sat on theirs backs.  
  
"The Fourth." The Fireborns whispered, a touch of awe in their voices. Adelio never glanced up as he continued to look at the hyena.  
  
"Give up shifters. Now. OR die." The shifters looked up at the buildings then down at the Fireborns. Looking once at each other a cry went up and they charged to their deaths.  
  
The Fireborns and the Tamara allies from long before the Vaciola tried to play fool, fought together as one. Nothing could split them as the fought taking out one after another of the shifters.  
  
All the while on the rooftop the Fourth sat and waited. Their time was not yet.  
  
Talitha looked on, her mind vague and fuzzy. A sharp pain hit her in the arm, but to her it was like a bee sting. Nothing was compared to the pain she was feeling.  
  
By time the fighting ceased. Bodies were placed to the side and many fighters dropped their swords and fell back laughing happily, not noticing the sinister assassins sitting high on the rooftops smiling.  
  
Dante picked Talitha up, cradling her against his chest as she shivered in pain and twitched with emotion.  
  
Pulling the arrow out of her arm, a small splatter of blood and something purple fell onto the ground. He walked over with her to the centre. Adelio removed her from Dante's grasp and Dante looked on worriedly as she snuggled into his shivering and crying.  
  
The sound of rushing air became dotted around the court yard as the Fourth dropped down onto the floor. Adelio's eyes, the burning red of eternal fire, met the eyes of Niocoli who stood out in the lines of the Tamara.  
  
Behind him Li Guan Wu and a high shifter leader stood, all members of the Fourth. All heavily armed. The ashes of Rad still lay were it had fallen in the centre of the City of Blood. In the centre of the battlefield separating the two sides.  
  
The Fireborns had won and did not want to lose their victory. They left sliding out the centre furtively. No one noticed and no one cared.  
  
The Fourth fixed on the Tamara, the Tamara were scared. They had killed someone? What did the Fourth want with them? Huddling behind Adelio and Dante, they waited, scared beyond the realms of fear, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions which had kept them alive for a few hours, but at the hands of the Fourth death would be a relief.  
  
"Boss." Niocoli said, breaking the silence as he bowed to Adelio.  
  
"You are late." Adelio responded not breaking his no emotion face for a second.  
  
"Small war in Paris sir, the troops wanted blood money."  
  
"Wells provide water, humans provide Blood." Adelio and Niocoli's exchange became riddled with codes but no one but they understood.  
  
"It is good to be back, my liege." Niocoli said moving forwards, so the whole of the Tamara jumped five foot in the air.  
  
Red smiled his tiger smile and shook hands with his friend, balancing Isabella in his arms. "It's been annoying me my Lord, why on earth was Adelio your name in the Tamara?" Li Guan Wu asked while starting to mentally order his troops to the work of picking up the dead.  
  
"That would be my fault," Dante replied lifting up Rad's eyelids and filling them with dirt from the ground. "I called him it as a code name, when messaging and several of the Tamara picked up on it and called him it when he arrived to help lead. Means father of Noble Prince. How is she?"  
  
"Yes, I saw and arrow hit her, I took the marksmen out a second too late, I did not see where he was aiming. He is not dead though." A flinch passed through the Tamara at the thought of what was to happen to this soldier.  
  
"You know, I had a friend who use to always say violence isn't the answer." Isabella commented looking directly at Red's face lovingly. "Then she met you."  
  
Red raised his eyebrow. "Jamie was too much of a peace person. If there was no fighting and no war, people would commit suicide due to boredom, and banks throughout the world would collapse." Isabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know why anyone would think you are not perfect for each other." Dante quipped. "Dad take her home will you. She's seen a war, you know how women get after seeing wars."  
  
"Horny." Replied a cheeky young Tamara boy. The instant he had said that Isabella closed her eyes and did all she could to ignore the feeling of many muscles working underneath her.  
  
She felt Red walking away back towards the house. She never opened her eyes to the blood.  
  
-*-  
  
Silver looked down upon her brother. The realms of the spirits circled her. The fates web had once again been poisoned. Nothing was perfect and one glitch occurred every 10,000years. Many alterations were made to ensure that it would not happen again, but it did.  
  
Silver had watched it happen over and over again. Twice. Now three times. Her brother had become a better person over 10,000years, Isabella had become a worse. They still did not meet.  
  
Red was helping the common good for no apparent reason, yet he still ran the fourth and he was still killing. Isabella had in deed become worse, never before would she have been able to kill, yet she had a terrible pain for it. Her soul could not handle it.  
  
The witches reign this was, the battle of that day had shown it, but after that? Would Red live another 10,000years? Would even he, the ultimate warrior live for 42,000years?  
  
Would he want to? Just to be with her? They were so close to being able to survive together for eternity, yet they couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
Isabella is good. Red is bad. Until one of them made the conscious decision to turn into the opposite of what they were, Isabella would keep dying.  
  
Silver's eyes closed.  
  
The City of Blood's reign had ended. Within weeks the city would be nothing more than a mass of earth and rubble. Isabella would not live to see the city gates fall... Silver was sure of it.  
  
-*-  
  
Isabella's mind was foggy. Her brain hurt incessantly and her soul was still crying. The, at first small bee-sting that had stung her, had grown into a giant throbbing pain down her entire left side of her body.  
  
The poison had done it's work. Red could not save her from the fates. They made love under the stars twice, before she began to weak to feel.  
  
He had looked after her. He hadn't disclosed her at first for he thought that the they might of killed her. Then he realised it would happen anyway.  
  
There was a war in France. He had never liked the French especially as they had given him his surname.  
  
Isabella knew that when she came back again, there would be no population of France. Nothing she could do would convince her love otherwise.  
  
Dying again. It wasn't as scary as the first time. Even then she had known this was not the last time it would happen. Ah. White light shot through her body and she closed her eyes absorbing the light.  
  
Time to go. Heaven was waiting. Heaven was more like hell with no Red. He was the thing that she waited for, he was her. Isabella could not have anything, be anything, fight for anything if Red, Adelio, was not her.  
  
For the happiness that belonged to her and him in Eternity, anyone would wait forever. 


	11. In The End

In the end  
  
20,000years later-The humans reign again.  
  
This could be in any continent, this could be right outside your house. This is now.  
  
Isabella took his hand, he took hers. Both's eyes danced in the street lights. A grin passed along Isabella's face, "It's time to die."  
  
Red took her hand to his lips and whispered, "I think your right." He plunged the stake into her heart as she plunged one into his.  
  
Isabella Talitha Meurtrier the famous assassin of the Vampire Race died, age 16, in the arms of her lover.  
  
Red Jake Meurtrier the famous assassin of the Fourth died, age 42,000, in the arms of his lover.  
  
Isabella Talitha Meurtrier finally found happiness.  
  
And she found it in hell.  
  
One to decide the fate Of the night, One to decide the fate, Of the light,  
  
One to live, And bask in glory, One to deceive, And hence my story  
  
In the end, love did out, Evil stayed there throughout, Both may die in one day, But another will come someday.  
  
Evil 1 Good 0  
  
-*-  
  
'Live free or die.' 


End file.
